


the boy who runs with wolves

by quietlyintoemptyspaces



Series: mechanical animals (by which i mean pencils) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Wolves, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/quietlyintoemptyspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and three wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy who runs with wolves




End file.
